Spacial Distortion: Heroes Unite!
by Pikachu247
Summary: Palkia has screwed up everthing. Again. When the legendaries are transported to the human dimension, what will it take to get back? Not to worry, the Dex holders are here! We're doomed. Full list of pairings and info inside! Cowritten with Dragonluvr1993.


_**A new story, more to update...Oh fine, I'll stop whining! So yeah, I got this idea (long before I even started writing here) for legendaries, and the Dex Holders from the Pokemon Special Manga. And, PMD Teams. And yes, some characters will be OOC, so that's accounted for. Yes, I am using common shippings. These are the ships that I will use (Note: I may add to the list, and in future chapters I will alert you of a change, and will look something like this: **_

_**SHIPPING CHANGE!**_

_**WhoeverxWhoever)**_

_**So, yeah, it'll look like that. I should also say, as before, that many of the common shippings (I.e: Godmodeshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Cosmosshipping, Specialshipping, etc.) will be used in this story, so haters of any of the following shippings, I highly suggest you leave immediately, because I will not tolerate ANY flames on this. Leave RELEVANT reviews and not something this short: UPDATE SOON! Or something that you could copy/paste to another story. And yes, this'll be cowritten with Dragonluvr1993, and I'm sure you know her. Now, here are pairings I am definitely going to use: Again, these may change depending on what I feel like writing.**_

_**Godmodeshipping (ArceusxGiratina)**_

_**Lunareclipseshipping (DarkraixCresselia)**_

_**Raicuneshipping (RaikouxSuicune)**_

_**??shipping (RegigigasxHeatran) (LOL) (I'm not kidding) (...No, really.)**_

_**Cosmosshipping (DialgaxPalkia)**_

_**Orbshipping (GroudonxKyogre)**_

_**Dracoshipping (LatiasxRayquaza) (This shipping is dying...I must save it!)**_

_**??shipping (EnteixMoltres) (I keep forgetting. I'll check the shippings list later on.)**_

_**Friendshipping (MD HeroxMD Partner) (Lots of it. No, really.)**_

_**CutePowershipping (MewxAzelf)**_

_**Sylphshipping (CelebixJirachi)**_

_**??shipping (ManaphyxMesprit) (...-hits self for forgetting again-)**_

_**??shipping (UxiexShaymin) (I'm not sure if it has an official name, but Attila12 created this.)**_

_**Geneticshipping (MewtwoxDeoxys)**_

_**Silverlightshipping (LugiaxLatios) (Thanks to Attila, the famous 'Latios is alive idea' is true.)**_

_**This is all I can decide at this moment, which leaves me with 6 more legendaries: Articuno, Zapdos, Ho-oh, Regirock, Regice, Registeel. I'm not leaving anything out, am I? Now, let's start with Pokemon Special/Adventures shippings.**_

_**Specialshipping (RedxYellow)**_

_**Oldrivalshipping (BluexGreen)**_

_**??shipping (GoldxCrystal) (Please, kick me if I keep forgetting)**_

_**Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire)**_

_**I'm afraid I have no idea on Generation IV manga, since I have no data on it. I will be able to decide later, though.**_

_**Ok, hold on a bit longer. Story's on its way, don't worry.**_

_**So, like I said, this'll be a TRIOVER on Legendaries, Pokemon Special, and the PMD dimension. Yes, In my POV, I see these as different dimensions. The Hall of Origin is its OWN dimension, which is what I mean by legendary dimension.**_

_**Now, if you want your PMD Team to be featured in this story, PM me, or email me at **_

_**Although, it's a first come first serve basis. The first 10, I repeat, TEN, Pms/emails I get with PMD team information will be inserted into the story. When I have ten or more, I will alert you all at a chapter's start. Or DL will, seeing as we are cowriting this story.**_

_**  
Also, as a side note, YOU MUST GIVE ME TEAM PAIRINGS, or your team entry request will be automatically denied. A team can have up to 3 members, and there must be at least 1 pairing, as one is the max. I don't care if it's yaoi, yuri, het, or even a triangle. Just give me a pairing, info, and team name, and you're all set. Remember, it's first come first serve, and the first ten are the lucky winners.**_

_**And, just as a refresher, I DO NOT CARE IF PAIRINGS ARE YAOI, YURI, HET, OR TRIANGLES. End of story. And for updated info, check out SilverUmbra's Legendary Muses forums for my fanfiction sources.**_

_**Since the website only accepts the first two genres, this is how it'll go down.**_

_**Romance/Adventure/Action/Humor/Mystery**_

_**So, this'll be my first MAJOR fic. Don't expect this to be perfect. This is only my fifth story.**_

_**And this'll be at least 15 chapters long, if not more.**_

_**This story is dedicated to the following people for the following reasons:**_

_**SilverUmbra: Inspirational author, reading her stories were as awesome as awesome can get. A true Legendary shipper.**_

_**Attila12: Another honorable mention, her fics are as good as a read as SU. Especially one of my favorites of all time, The Apprenticeship.**_

_**Shiny Hunter: I don't know where to start with this. The Reunion was absolutely fantastic, and it was the first legendary-centric fic I have ever read, so without SH, I would have never wrote. Kudos to her.**_

_**Dragonluvr1993: Another great legendary shipper, a master poetry writer, and the one who I chose to co-write with, also writes some awesome Sonic the Hedgehog fics.**_

_**Glory For Sleep: Yes, the author of the epic adventure, 'Exile'. Exile was actually part of this story's base and inspiration.**_

_**Midna-mew-eevee: She's the writer of 'Legendaries: Human transformation' which was the second half of this story's base and inspiration.**_

_**DavidBrin: Like me, he is new to writing stories on . But, that first was a great.**_

_**Damned Lolita: Another as-awesome-as-hell fanfiction writer, her style of writing is fantastic, and has some very good stories, especially for you Ash haters, Pokephiles, and others.**_

_**  
Goldeneye101: A Chosen's Destiny series, and Rebellion Starts Tonight were PHENOMENAL. Can write some good Action/Adventure.**_

_**Blazing Sceptile: How many people are we on now? BS is a great author, and uses a lot of detail, and You Can Be a Legendary Too!, and A Series of Unfortunate Events are epic. Please, read all of these people's stories, I guarantee you'll love them all.**_

_**Axletia Rosnetis (That's right, right??) She can write excellent humor stories, I've read all of the Pokemon ones. Read Giovanni's New Neighbor and it's sequel. It's gonna make you fall out of your chair laughing.**_

_**Abysswing: Fatal Error, and Gameverse Stupidity have been made epic win, all by this author right here.**_

_**Celebi96: The author of the magnificent series, 'The Unown Saga' which contains three stories, the series name itself, Avari's Story, and Ancient Origins. He's pretty great.**_

_**Srgeman: Author of one of my personal favorites, A Little Night Music, which is epic win. Also, a great Mystery writer.**_

_**Pikachuhunter1: She's pretty awesome as well, with Under the Stars and One Mistake, one great read.**_

_**Human Pikachu: Wrote a good story, though I cannot remember the title (stupid me) I can recall it being a CelebixJirachi. This was also one of my first legendary centric reads.**_

_**ArceusAlpha493: Yes, the author of the epic, The Meeting II: Breaking the Rules, and 'The Normandy Campaign' series. Again, more favorites.**_

_**I Am SomeoneI Am No One: Author of yet another great story, 'Deceitful Wings' which is even more confusing than A Little Night Music, is another favorite pick. DarkraixCresselia fans rejoice!**_

_**Felix the Eeveetrainer: I've read his stories, from Reversal and Revenge and Differing Opinions, to Tales of the Blade. I assure you, they're awesome, though I warn you before reading the former two stories before that.**_

_**And all others I am too lazy to remember! (Check my favorite authors list to see who I've forgotten.)**_

_**Wow, that was a LONG introduction. 4 pages total on OpenOffice. I assume you've read the complete note? Good, than you may read on. If not, I suggest you turn around and read. And, the reason behind such a long intro, is because this is how I've planned this out. Let's recap.**_

_**PM me if you want your MD team in this fic. The ten first are the winners. I'll know, because Gmail's awesome like that. I already have one registration, which is DL. There are nine slots left as of this chapter. Don't forget that.**_

_**And, the next part of the reason why, is because this'll be a long ride.**_

_**Buckle up, and sit tight. This is it. Let's rock and roll!**_

_**-Dedicated to my favorite authors-**_

**CHAPTER 1: Spacial Distortion: The Dimensional Danger**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Another day, another 24 hours of fun, pain, and torture.

Mostly torture. Yeah, it was torture. Today happened to be another one of those days.

"NO! Palkia, don't you dare!" A familiar landmark on the Coronet Mountain, known as Spear Pillar, came into view, as we see the deities of time and space have their next argument. Well, not exactly argument, but whatever.

What is it this time, you ask? You'll see.

"Remember what happened LAST TIME you tried that?" The goddess of time inquired.

"Oh yeah..." The ruler of space said thoughtfully, scratching the back of his head with a claw.

_-Around 3 decades ago...-_

_We come into view around Spear Pillar, a meeting being held as the Hall of Origin was still in disrepair from an earlier incident that will not be mentioned due to irrelevance._

"_NOOOOOO!!" Was all that could be heard as a huge rift had opened itself from the skies above, all the legendaries sucked into the vast, swirling, violet whirlpool that was a spacial rift._

"_Heheh...Oops?" And, as the rift closes, the legendaries fall into another world, through which Darkrai and Cresselia suddenly widened their eyes in great fear, due to the fact they were still traumatized from it._

"_It...can't be..." It was, unfortunately for the two lunar legendaries, who then decided to rip the pink dragon known as Palkia to shreds of pinkish paper._

_That dimension was known as the Happy one. God, it was downright horrible.  
_

_-Back to the present...-_

"But what could possibly go wrong?" The legendary of space said with glee, bright grin on his face.

If looks could kill, Palkia's head would've exploded from the insane glare he was receiving from his temporal counterpart.

Alas, that did not hold true, as he was still alive and well.

"Please, don't say that, every time someone says that, the next second something horrible happens." Dialga was past her limit. She knew Palkia like the back of her claw.

Cue insane, horrible incident...now.

"...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The Temporal Pokemon's widened her eyes, jaw drooped down as she said the former interrogative.

"...Hmmmm?" said Palkia, as he was concentrating his energy to make something go horribly wrong, possibly.

With a face like O.o, Dialga could only watch as her counterpart created a rift above the Hall of Origin, just like 30 years ago.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"You know, why do I feel like something has gone horribly wrong and I wasn't the cause?" The king of nightmares whispered to himself, deep in thought.

As he exited his cave on the island of New Moon, he widened his eyes in fear.

"Oh...my...Arceus..." He said, as he could only watch as a huge rift appeared above Coronet Mountain.

In a panic, he rushed off, hoping to stop Palkia before it was too late.

Unfortunately, he was late by too much to even get there.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Nghhhhh..." The goddess of Pokemon groaned in annoyance.

About a minute ago, her counterpart, the ever-so-infamous jokester of Pokemon, the one and only Giratina, let himself in through a Shadow Force attack.

Now, he wouldn't stop his incessant babbling. She didn't care, trying her best to block out whatever he was saying, when suddenly, the Hall started to shake uncontrollably.

"...?" Arceus was ever so calm that night, though her teeth were gritted, as if she wanted to kill something now, but somehow kept the calm demeanor about her.

As soon as she got a clear look at what was going on right out front, she lost the calm, and went insane.

Noticing his counterpart's sudden disappearance, he took a look to the front door, which Arceus was in front of and was open. "Huh? What going on?" The death legendary was obviously too busy chatting that he didn't notice the sudden tremor.

When he peered outside, his response was this, "I don't see anything,"

Now noticing the goddess looking in the general direction of the skies, he noticed.

Before anything else could be said, a communicator was heard, and the world started to go haywire.

The others obviously seemed to take notice to the sudden danger, and teleported straight to the one safe haven they knew: The Hall of Origin.

Oh man, huge mistake.

The Hall went from silent to chatter as loud as a crowd in a mall in a matter of 2 seconds.

Then, two more came bursting through the large double doors of the opposite dimension.

"Ummmm, we have a-..." was all the time legendary, what with dragging her counterpart by the teeth, could say, seeing that everyone was here.

Everyone nodded, knowing what to do at a time like this.

"Please scream and run around in circles!" The goddess quickly screamed, to prevent anything else from happening.

Everyone suddenly started to run around in circles, except for the more sane ones, who just stepped towards one corner of the Hall, to discuss the happenings.

Retreating to her quarters, Arceus needed to plan further.

Unfortunately, she couldn't get past the first thought, as she and the other legendaries were pulled into the rift, the depths of the rift seeming endless...

_-Meanwhile, elsewhere within the human world...-_

"This isn't working out as well as planned..." Pokemon Master Red was getting out of bed, well, his tent, since SOMEONE here decided, "OHEMGEE!! LET'S GO CAMPING!!".

Yeah, it was that bad.

_'At least it wasn't as bad as gargantuan Pokemon falling out of the sky, then, bad guys from all over the world planned for world domination after finding out.' _Red thought to himself, seeing as he was the first one up.

Whoa, that was like, the whole story in one sentence. That proves Red is psychic!

Well, anyways...

**DOOM**

**CRASH**

**BAM**

**CRACK**

Red, face a millimeter away from a giant red claw, screamed and hid in his tent, cowering from the sudden appearance of huge Pokemon falling out of the sky.

_'Wow, those idioms don't lie...it really does rain Pokemon!' _He thought to himself.

Somehow, what just occurred had not woken up anyone.

Peering out of his tent, he breathed a sigh of relief, as the unidentified creatures were unconscious.

Then, somehow, everyone suddenly screamed, echoing through the air of the forest, as if they just woke up from some insane, crazy nightmare.

Opening their tents, everyone proceeded to stare at the sight that was presented before them.

"..." were the Dex holders' silent, shocked response.

I mean, who wouldn't be shocked if 33 pokemon just fell from the sky?

"Hey, look, they're waking up!" some said, not recognizing who these Pokemon were.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Sorry for such a short chapter. Prolouges shouldn't be that long anyways. Back on topic, a fitting end to Chapter 1, isn't it? Well, if it is, thanks. You can be critical, just don't flame. If it's constructive criticism, then it's fine by me. If not, then get out. Also, I did say the genre was part humor, right? Well, this is the most humor you'll get for now. I already have a story that's gonna take care of that problem. Ok, next may not come as fast, since this is a team effort, which depends on how me and DL write. Next chapter will be by me, or her. I'll give a shout if we want to know who wrote what. For instance, I would put, Pikachu247 at the top if I wrote it. You know, this may be the longest thing I ever wrote. Ha, yeah...But anyways, PM me those PMD teams, if you want. Remember there are still NINE slots open. Please, be a good reader, and click that indigo button below these notes. Thank you for taking your time to read this whole chapter. Toodles!**_

_**Next Time: Disastrous Incident: Apocalyptic Link!**_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


End file.
